nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes and the Mayan Secret
Nintendo Heroes 3 Music Score: James Horner & John Williams (Addition Score: Trevon Rabin) Running Time: 2 Hours & 27 Minutes Rated: PG (Disaster Scenes and Action Violence) About the Film: In the 3rd Installment of Nintendo Heroes, Ann Possible, her 2 Daughters and their Disney Legend Aladdin must stop Venom from using the Mayan Controller to destroy Earth plus they know the secret of Leonardo's truth. The Story The Prologue starts in the year 1883 at Java with a Mayan American putting the Mayan Notes into a hiding place before the 100 ft Mega Tsunami struck the shore from the eruption of Krakatoa. It cuts to September Present Day where in the Solar System, the planets align to the Sun as Comet Hailey approches. On Earth, Peter Parker traveled to Mount Rainer where it became Active from the Pacific Plate shift. In Tokyo at the G8 Meeting, the U.S President announce that Venom is planning to use the 'Mayan Doomsday Controller' and destroy Earth. At Cape Carnival, Florida, the U.S Army and China Solders built ARK Ships. At the same time in Detroit, the Governor announced that the price of a ticket to the ARK is worth 100 Euros of $400 American Dollars and in Naples, Italy, the volcano Mt Vesuvius wakes up with tiny activity. The Movie begins with Cale & Akima returning from their weekend in Bermuda and the Nintendo Heroes invite Mr. Jameson from the 'Daily Bugle' for Breakfast. He tells them that Helen Parr/Elastigirl is a drunk but Kim Possible got upset and tells him that she's not a drunk and it caused the glass of Orange Juice to break, he got upset telling Peter that it's coming out of his Paycheck and insults Kim to clean up the mess but Ann got angry and tells him to shut up, it caused Mr. Jameson to turn into a floating balloon and he floats upwards outside, it causes Kim & Ann to leave for a while Richard Parker tells his son Peter that Kim, Ann & Joss is in grave danger and Shredder could use the 'Mayan Doomsday Controller' to destroy Earth and help Venom return to power. Outside, Kim & Ann board the triple-decker bus and they were taken to City hall where the Mayor tells them that the SWAT Team got Mr. Jameson back to normal and tomorrow they do an activity with a new teacher. Back at HQ, the Police Chief announced that a new hero Karai will lead the Team. But in Michigan, 3 Supercells drops small Tornadoes that broke the Mackinaw Bridge in half, the Electric plant crumbles creating a blackout in Lansing and the F3 destroys Downtown Detroit. But the timing arrived because Mt Vesuvius and Mt Rainer has become more active and it could erupt anytime now. At the Construction of the Death Star 3, Venom has captured the Sultan of Egypt and Shredder plans to rob the Orlando National Bank with $5 Trillion in Cash and Gold so they teliport into the Underwater Hideout in Universal Studios, Florida. In HQ at the giant olympic-sized pool, Kida greets them Obby, a friendly creature can swim in water and lava. Gohan Jr. pets it & Ann did a swim underwater with Obby then she rode on him and arrived to shore. But Chi-Chi was upset about that creature, it caused Obby to break Chi-Chi's wrist and Ann passes out but she was awaken by a Disney Legend Aladdin, his father Casiem and Princess Jasmine, he tells them that they'll help stop Shredder from using the 'Mayan Controller'. Later that day, Karai taught the girls on how to use a comedy spell and they succeed but when Kim sees a fake image of Broly, Karai turns it into a full moon and it flew back into the cabinet. Then later that day, Mt Rainer and Mt Vesuvius erupts devastating Napils and Seattle while the Mauna Loa Volcano in Hawaii explodes tons of lava and a Super-Tornado rips across downtown St Louis taking out the 'Gateway Arch' leading to a death toll of 100,000 people so far. The police Chief sends Aladdin and Karai to take out the incoming Lighting Storm while Ann & the others must stay put, But Kim's brothers give Kim a map of HQ with 7 Secret Passageways she she, Ann, Penny, Trudy, Violet & Leonardo took the Ice Tunnel to the Helipad. On the aircraft, Aladdin and the others close in on the Lighting Cloud but Shredder uses the Mayan Controller and the Lighting Storm broke the Brooklyn Bridge in 2, the Statue of Liberty loses an arm, the Courthouse crumbles and Battery Park is on fire. Our Heroes succeed by firing the missile into the Lighting Cloud evaporating it but Violet accidently lose control of the aircraft makes a crash-landing near Coney Island and the Police arrest Penny. Back at HQ, Kim was on her way back to the Dorm when Trunks and Casiem came and she told them that her twin Brothers gave her the map. In the Office, Violet explain to her mom that Shredder is using the Mayan Controller and on December 21st, he's going to trigger a worldwide Tsunami destroying every major city on the coastline plus Aladdin told her the prediction. Elastigirl grounds her until the mission ends plus Casiem tells Kim not to sneak out because if she does, he'll know. But someone heard everything plus Karai is Leonardo's girlfriend to this day then as it runs outside, Cale & Akima follows it to the Lower East Side near the Docks and it was Leonardo & Ann since she knew the truth about Karai then she tells them 'When we get to his Hideout, We're gonna be ready and when we find Shredder, i'm gonna kill him!'. At the same time in Los Angeles, cracks form near Malibu and a gash formed in the Holly Hills Later that day, Aladdin teach Kim, Ann & Joss the 'Super Kaio-Ken', it must be activated by a powerful but happy memory. They succeed by reaching Kaio-Ken X10 and took out the Robot, But Kida tells the others that Obby got captured by Shredder and it's going to be executed on December 21st but to make things worst, Tokyo is struck by a 9.5 Mega Quake. Violet, Cale, Trudy, Penny, Lilo & Nani took the portal into Shredder's underwater hideout but then a few Storm Troopers halt them. Our Heroes arrived to Los Angeles to get Mr. Incredible, Dash, Jack-Jack and Frozone while Aladdin announce the News that the City's coastline will fall into the ocean then our Heroes collect the map to Shredder's hideout and escape as the 10.0 Mega Earthquake ruptures and the 1,000ft Volcano erupts sending a tiny Pyroclassc surge wiping out Hollywood and it stops moving near the shore as Downtown collapses bringing the death toll to 1 Million, plus Washington D.C is destroyed by a 250ft Mega Tsunami with the Battleship crushing the White House and the Washington Monument crumbles. Our Heroes found out that Violet and a few Heroes are kidnapped so Leonardo ask Karai to be his partner and she accepts as they head for Florida by Jet. At Tampa Bay, the Tsunami floods the city with 10,000 people lost their lives while in Orlando, Shredder got into the National Bank while Obby cut the ropes from Violet while being invisible. As they load up the $100 Bills and Gold Bricks into the truck, the Nintendo Heroes arrived but Shredder threats them that if they don't stand down, he'll sacrfice Penny then he drives out but Karai gives Leonardo the new Michrochip for his invention then he flies on his Jetpack and caught up to Shredder but he sends Penny in a skateboard with a bomb about to go off in 1 minute so Leonardo rescues her and our Heroes enter Shredder's underwater Hideout. Broly tells Shredder to release Jasmine and the others but refuses then the Nintendo Heroes attack all storm Troopers and Aladdin saves the Sultan & Jasmine while Karai faces Shredder but she got beaten and before he can finish her off, Violet saves Karai and got her arm scarred as Elastigirl watched in fear, then Aladdin, Ann & Kim took him out with a little help from Casiem and Leonardo tells Shredder that he deserved to die but Karai tells him that Shredder has no honor and he dosen't have to attack the others anymore. But Shredder blows the dome causing water to flood and he takes off on his tiny spaceship while Broly tells them that they got to stop the Mega Tsunami before all Cities on the coastlines is destroyed then he escapes by the Portal. Elastigirl hands Cale the passed out Violet to board the Sub with the Heroes while she, Leonardo, Karai, Aladdin, Ann, Kim, Cat, Trudy & Penny stay behind to fix the Crystal Circuit. They put 4 of the Crystals in and need 1 more but they head to high ground as the water rises. The 700,000 board the 7 ARKS as the Mega Tsunami floods Jamaica and takes out the Space Shuttle Launch Site then the Tsunami hits sending 1 ARK heading for Downtown Orlando. Back in the flooding Hideout, our Heroes find the Gold Crystal then as the water rises faster, Aladdin finds a Pod for 5 people so he, Penny and Leonardo got inside. They took the Ballst Room, flood it with water and swims to the Crystal's Power Core but Akima got her foot stuck trying to get it off but she's running out of air then Leonardo uses his hidden power and communicates Ann to succeed or we all fail. Ann gained the Ability to breathe underwater and sees Kida with Obby rescuing Akima. Then she, Kim & Aladdin put the Gold Crystal in activating the Core. The Heroes came out of the underwater Hideout by gold light and as the Tsunami approches Downtown Orlando with the ARK Ship on it, Ann shouts 'Super Gold Kaio-Ken!' then the gold beam takes out the Tsunami with the help of Super Sonic. Cale knew that Ann has fullfill the Mayan Destiny and saved Earth then all Tsunamis receed before hitting every major City on the Coastline plus they use the Namek Dragon to restore the Cities from the disasters Shredder made then at the Hospital, Elastigirl apologizes to Violet and ends the grounding plus she can always tell her to help others as a Team. In the Epilouge, the new Heroes are rewarded the Gold Medal, the Nintendo Heroes Budget doubles for the new year, Aladdin, Casiem, Jasmine and the Sultan depart for Egypt by giving Ann the map of HQ, Leonardo & Karai begin dating with a kiss as fireworks shoot in the sky and finally Aladdin hands Kim & Ann the early Christmas Gift: the 'Super Jetpack 3000' and as they flew to the top of the Empire State Building, the movie ends. QUOTES (Before heading with the others to stop Shredder from flooding Florida, Akima records on the mini TV) Akima: 'Hello, my name is Akima and if this message finds you, then I have not survived the Mayan Apocalypse. I'm in love with Cale, I did my best to be a great Space Pilot and now what mark do I leave behind?...We will create the largest 6-slice Cheese Pizza with a Medium-size dough, Pizza Sauce and Chedder Cheese' (Our Heroes came to Captial Records in Beverly Hills) Aladdin: 'Ok, here's the plan on Operation Rescue & Escape. Phase 1; we find Mr Incredible, Dash and Frozone. Phase 2; we get the final clue at Anahiem Stadium. And finally Phase 3; we'll fly out of here before the coastline sinks into the Pacific by a both Mega Earthquake & Volcano eruption' Ann Possible: 'We got about less than 30 minutes to pull this Operation off, now let's move it' Joss Possible: (She plays 'Wannabe' by Spice Girls on her I-pad) Akima: '(She turns the I-Pad off) 'Joss, now's not the time to play those 90's Music' Joss Possible: 'oops' (The Mega Earthquake begins with Anahiem Stadium shaking hard) Kim Possible: 'We have to go now!' Elastigirl: 'But we need the map' (The Skyline falls to the ground as Joss scream) Akima: (She got angry) 'Get In The Damn Van, RIGHT NOW!. Move it!' (When they got to the upper section of the Underwater Hideout Chamber in a small Ballst Room) Cat Lioness: 'Is this the only way to the Core'? Karai: 'The exit is sealed off and the place is flooding, so this is our last chance' Trudy Proud: 'You can tell us the good news' Ann Possible: 'We'll use the mini-A.S.P Bottles to share air while getting the Gold Crystal into the Core' Akima: 'I'm a good swimmer so do we have 10 minutes left to succeed?' Ann Possible: 'We'll have enough time to escape. Just remember, help me put the Gold Crystal onto the Core, head for the secret exit on the surface and get the hell out of the Hideout. I gotta equal the pressure before I open the door' Karai: 'In English' Ann Possible: 'I'm going to flood the room with water and it's gonna take 2 minutes so...are you ready to save Earth?' Cat Lioness: 'Let's do it to it' Akima: 'I'm prepared' Trudy Proud: 'All set' Karai: 'Not exactly' (Then Ann turns the wheel and the water starts to flood the room) (Akima, Cat, Trudy, Karai & Ann grab their hands as the water fills up in the Balist Room) Karai: (She does a prayer) 'I walk through the valley in the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil for art within me rise with each other. Through this, your mercy shall follow me all the days of my life. all 6 crystals are in place and only 1 Gold Crystal remaining' (The water rises in the Balist Room as they're about to save Earth) Ann Possible: 'No matter what happens, we're gonna stay together as a Team' Cat Lioness: 'On the count of 3, hold your breath and follow Ann' Akima: (The water reached their necks) 'Ok, here we go. Ready? 1...2...3, now! (Then they hold their breath as the becomes underwater & Ann opens the door) Casiem: 'You know that your Father didn't made the same mistake while bring in store by the Rules, Kim. But he and Peter's mother including his Uncle gave their lives to save yours. Now I will not let Violet get into trouble again, Kim. do you hear me? Kim Possible: 'ok' Casiem: 'Now I want you to head to your dorm until a mission occurs and stay here...plus don't take any shortcuts because if you do, I shall know' Trunks: 'I got the location of the Mega Quake (He sees the Epicenter near Greater Tokyo) uh-oh, Tokyo does not look good' Shredder: 'Spider-man's goose is cooked, more like burned to a crisp. Now with Violet Parr grounded and Jasmine captured to us, it's gonna be smooth sailing from now on' Piccolo: (He contacts the ARKS) 'Everyone, i'm Piccolo the Super Namek and I came to tell you something. The Imperial Commander has ignore the warnings from the new Doomsday Date that the Mayan Tribe created and that's nothing compared on what we're doing now' Videl: 'Are we going to stand here and do nothing as those people outside die or are we going to do something about it?' Vegeta: 'You got to let those people in before it's too late' Storm Trooper: 'Don't listen to Vegeta, lock the gates when we have the chance' Susan Long: 'No, stop! My daughter is out there!' Jake Long: 'Captain, if you lock the gates now and all 500,000 people including my sister will die' Storm Trooper: 'Lock it now Captain! Our future is at stake' Imperial Commander: 'What's wrong with you!? Time is running out and look at the doomsday countdown, we have barely 15 minutes left!' U.S Solder: 'Orders, Commander?' Hailey Long: 'Open the gate, open the gate!' Susan Long: 'Hailey!' Storm Trooper: 'It's a trick, lock the gates!' U.S Senior General: 'Are you mad? All units, open the gates' (Then the gates open up and 500,000 people got onboard the ARKS) (Our Heroes drove on the large flying van escaping the Mega Earthquake destroying Los Angeles) Dash: 'Guys, a Pyroclassic flow at 12:00' Ann Possible: 'We gotta get out of Hollywood before the Ash flow hits us' Aladdin: 'Take the Bridge, it's a lot faster' Elastigirl: 'Everybody, hang on tight!' (She slams the gas pedal) (Kim turns on the radio and the song 'Any way you want it' played by Journey begins) Raphael: 'Lava Bombs approching!' Kim Possible: 'I'm 1 step ahead of mother nature (She press a button and 2 missiles destroy 3 lava bombs) bull's eye!' Dash: 'Mom, could you tell us why is this happening?' Elastigirl: 'It's not just Hawaii, Tokyo, Seattle, Las Vegas and Los Angeles. It's the entire planet in danger of being destroyed, the location of the ARK Ships is near the Florida Coast and I wanted you & your father to join the Heroes...including Frozone also' Ann Possible: 'Ok, Donatello. Status report' Donatello: 'The good news is we found the location to Shredder's hideout, but the bad news...have a look at the window, the entire coastline has sank into the Pacific (They saw the entire coastline sink into the Pacific Ocean as they fly back to New York City) Cat Lioness: (She answers a phone call on her Cell Phone) 'Hello?' (Mexican): 'Cat, we have a problem. I'm at the Yucatan Peninsula near the crater in Mexico' Cat Lioness: 'What!?' (At the Yucatan Peninsula, a 100ft Mega Tsunami floods the crater as the water starts to rise) Mexican: 'There's a Tidal Wave flooding the crater and the aircraft made a crash landing since we were low on fuel, plus the Rescue Aircraft never came' (Cat Lioness): 'What can I do?' Mexican: 'Good-bye, my friend' (Then he hangs up as the wave closes in) Cat Lioness: (She got upset and threw her Cell Phone) 'Aah!' (The flying Van goes across the trench formed near the coastline then a train falls towards them) Kim Possible: 'You see that train? That's not good' (Then it flies towards 1/3 of the collapsing Skyscrapers in Downtown LA) Aladdin: 'uh-oh' Michelangelo: 'Now's a good time to step on it!' Elastigirl: 'Brace yourselves!' Girls: (Screaming) (The flying Van goes through avoiding both Skyscrapers colliding together) Leonardo: 'OH!" (Then the flying Van makes it as the U.S Bank Tower fell to the ground without total collapse) (The Imperial Commander grabs a laser gun from a U.S Solder) Imperial Commander: 'Ok, fine! I'll handle this myself!' (He aims at Piccolo) Jake Long: 'No!' (He blocks Piccolo and he got shot on the arm) Imperial Commander: 'Lock the gates NOW!' (After the gates locked, the Tsunami Warning is triggered) Vegeta: 'You shot him!' U.S Solder: 'Violet Parr was right all along and we had enough of this' Rebel Solder: 'Get him!' (He and 5 Solders capture the Imperial Commander) U.S Senior General: 'Make sure he stays there like a good solder' Imperial Commander: 'Venom will find out about this and i'll have you all sued!' (He was taken away) Elastigirl: (She apologizes to he daughter after saving Earth from the Mayan Apocalypse) 'Vi, there's something I want you to know, i'm sorry about what happened and what you did on protecting the Sultan of Egypt from Shredder was a great weight on my shoulders. So i'm ending your grounding after you recover from your injuries' Violet: (She hugs Elastigirl) 'Thank you, Mom. I finally get some help after all' Ann Possible: 'Monique, I'm glad you came for Swimming now before we do our Activity, I need you to check out this Operation 908' Monique: 'What's 908? I didn't knew about 908' Ann Possible: '908 means get me out of here' Police Chief: 'We'll do everything we can to stop Shredder from using the Mayan Controller' Governor of New York: 'Karai is finished along with the Nintendo Heroes, it's time we use Police Officers instead of those...those Clowns!' Karai: 'If you just give me 1 more chance=' Governor of New York: 'You had your chance and you blew it, it's bad enough that Washigton D.C is destroyed by a Mega Tsunami and a Mega Earthquake wiped out Los Angeles, but the worst of is...I lost my Campain! (Then he storms out) (Violet blocks Karai and she gets her left arm scar from Shredder) Violet: 'AAH!!' (Screams in pain) (Ann becomes shocked) Super Saiyan Goku: 'No!' (Then Violet passes out) Elastigirl: (Screams in fear) 'VIOLET!' Aladdin: 'Now we end this' (He attacks Shredder by clashing his sword fast) Shredder: 'You coward!' (But then Jasmine, Akima, Joss Possible & Penny Proud use the clocks to scare him) (Screaming) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Guess what? Shredder is afraid of time ticking away' (Then she removes his helmet is one fast swipe) Lilo: 'Ann, can we go home now? He's a terrible villain without his parents' Broly: 'You can go now, he dosen't have to harm the others' Ann Possible: 'I want you to take the portal, head back to the Space Palace...and I never want to see you attack my Family again' (Then Shredder press the countdown button with no warning) Shredder: 'Game's over, fools. You lost' (Then he escapes by the portal) Downtown Los Angeles collapses 2.jpg|Downtown Los Angeles collapses in a 12.0 Mega Earthquake Mega Earthquake in Tokyo.jpg|Tokyo crumbles in a 9.5 Mega Quake The ARK.jpg|The ARK sails for Washigton D.C Mega Tsunami hits Cape Carvial airport.jpg|Cape Carnvial Airport gets struck by a Mega Tsunami Downtown Tokyo after the Mega Quake.png|Greater Tokyo after the Mega Quake Orlando's Chase Bank.jpg|Orlando's Chase National Bank Ending Songs: (Time For Miracles) & Seal (Kiss from a Rose)